


Шило на мыло

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Слуги любят посудачить о том о сём.





	Шило на мыло

**Author's Note:**

> СПОЙЛЕР: намёк на слэш

— По-моему, она совсем ему не пара, — угрюмо ворчал себе под нос Луи, разгребая завал на кухне. 

И куда мог деться этот противный маленький краб? Столько битой посуды, и никакого результата.

— Что ты сказал? — Карлотта придирчиво наблюдала за уборкой.

— Я про девушку. Подумать только — оборванка, нищая, — уже громче сказал Луи, выпрямляясь и вытирая влажные ладони о толстый зад. — К тому же немая. И ее появление у моря не может не вызывать подозрений.

Карлотта вздохнула.

— Все же этот вариант лучше, чем ничего... Или... — Тут она покраснела и выглянула в коридор, чтобы проверить, не подслушивает ли их кто, а затем прикрыла за собой дверь. — Ты ведь слышал, что говорили в порту?

Луи приблизился и склонился к Карлотте, предвкушая свежую сплетню. Или не очень свежую, но все равно. Его удел — торчать на кухне днем и ночью, заботясь о желудках господ, тут некогда развешивать уши. Одна Карлотта изредка снисходила до него.

— Что?

Карлотта зарделась пуще прежнего.

— Поговаривают, что принц Эрик так сильно рвется в море вовсе не из любви к путешествиям, — понизив голос, сказала она и округлила глаза. — Я слышала, что он... как бы это... с матросами... того...

Луи был французом. И, имея столь славное происхождение, он не мог не понять по туманным намекам, что именно «того» у принца Эрика с матросами.

— Что вы говорите, дорогая Карлотта! — притворно возмутился он, лихорадочно соображая. 

— Да я сама не поверила, — шептала Карлотта. — Но говорят, что там у них даже оргии бывали!

Слово «оргии» она не произнесла, а выдохнула, и Луи прочел его по губам. 

— Так что, дорогой Луи, — с чувством сказала Карлотта, выпрямляясь и принимая грозный вид, — хорошо, что он встретил эту милую девушку и заинтересовался ею. — Она помолчала, затем добавила как будто про себя: — Может быть, она отвадит его от матросов.


End file.
